


Work

by CharityMercy



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, k pop - Fandom, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Smut, Voyeurism, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Helping your lover with his music turns sour when you are caught in the studio in a compromising position





	Work

You smile, removing the oversized headphones and turn to face your eager boyfriend, Yoongi. “I love it” you tell him, referring to the song you had just listened to. He had recently written it and it was still in the early stages, so he was looking for some input. “But, it’s… soft?,” you try to explain struggling to find the right words. “Soft?” he asks, slightly cocking his head. “Yeah, like it's missing something maybe. It’s not your usual feel.” you try to explain without unintentionally insulting the music you know he’s worked so hard on. He nods, as you move to stand in front of him, so you can read his facial expressions. 

 

“It needs some intensity I think” you tell him. He nods, one corner of his mouth pulling into a smirk. He grips your hips, pulling you, roughly, towards him. “I can do intensity” he growls, pressing a kiss to your stomach through your tee shirt. “I thought you needed my help.” you scold. “I do, I need my muse” he responds, without missing a beat. One of his hands slides up your shirt, he plants a few more kisses on your abdomen, his nose sliding against the thin fabric. He pulls you down into his lap, his lips meeting yours, instantly. You relax into him, giving into urge, and one of your hands moves to rest on the back of his neck. You subtly grind against him, resting your other hand on the back of his chair. His hand moves up your skirt, but you barely realise until his fingers graze your panties and you gasp in response. He kisses your neck, your fingers tense, gripping the blanket slung across the back of the chair. He pushes your panties aside, sliding a slim digit through your wetness. You bite back a whimper as it slides into you. Your hips move against his hand as his lips find yours again. 

 

“Stop,” you whisper, as another thought fills your head. He pulls away from you, looking at you quizzically for a moment. You slid down to kneel on the floor between his legs. “You deserve a reward for working so hard.” you grin, hands moving over his hardened cock. He tilts his hips up, sliding down into the chair. You pull his shorts down just enough for his cock to spring free. You wrap your hands around him, pumping him a few times, as he lets out a long sigh. You slip his head between your lips, sucking lightly before moving down his shaft. He hums in pleasure as you find a rhythm. 

 

You both freeze and go silent upon hearing a knock on the door. “Yoongi! Are you still here?” Jimin’s voice travels through the door. “Yeah, still working on something” Yoongi answers, before giving you a devious look. “Ok, I’m on my way out, don’t stay too late ok?” he calls. You move down completely, until his cock hit the back of your throat, then you swallow around him, he whimpers. “What was that noise?” Jimin calls. Yoongi coughs, “Just part of what I’m working on” he calls back. Your eyes are filled with lust and mischief as you meet his shocked gaze. You hear retreating footsteps, and swallow around him again, before moving back up his shaft, eliciting a surprised sound from your lover. Jimin’s footsteps come back again, faster, Yoongi whips the blanket over his lap, effectively covering you, just as the door opens. “Are you ok?” Jimin’s voice is a bit frantic. “Yeah I’m fine.” He responds, coughing again to cover the roughness of his voice. 

 

“You sound like you might be getting sick! Let’s go home.” Jimin’s voice is soft and concerned. “I’m really fine, I just need to finish what I’m working on” Yoongi replies, he leans forward, you hear the click of his keyboard as he mocks work. Jimin sighs, you can barely hear it over the sound of your pounding heart. You slowly release Yoongi’s dick from your mouth, and carefully move his shorts back in place. You hear the door open, and scoot back to hide under the desk. “Let me listen?” Jimin asks, feet shuffling towards the chair next to your lover. He flops down, as Yoongi turns slightly away from his friend, pushing you with his feet in an attempt to hide you better. You hear more clicking from his computer, then near silence for the longest three minutes of your life. Jimin didn’t give any advice after the headphones clatter to the table, only telling Yoongi that the song was good. You lover spurs on the idle chatter that came after. 

 

They continue to chat as you sit, seething, on the floor between your lover’s thin legs. A wicked thought crossed your mind as you stared straight ahead at his still hard member, making an obvious tent in his shorts. You gently place your hands on his knees, feeling his muscles tense under your touch. The chatter pauses for a mere second, he clears his throat, then continues as if nothing was happening. You move slowly up his thighs, relishing in the way he subtly squirmed in response. Your palm grazes his throbbing erection, he shifts his hips, you smirk, rubbing him harder until he lightly kicks you, trying to urge you to stop. His conversation doesn’t stop however, and before long you grow bored again. You palm him again, he gasps, quickly coughing to cover it up, you cover your mouth to hide your amusement.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t getting sick?” Jimin’s light voices dances through the air. You keep pressing your luck, sure that at this point your would pay dearly for it and sure that you wouldn’t care. You wrap your fingers around him, as much as you could through his shorts, and carefully stroke him. Your movements are very slow, just enough to make your lover squirm. He nudges you, apparently trying to hold back. You reach your free hand up his shorts, to caress his thigh, he wriggles trying to bring his legs together and pin you down. He only succeeds in digging his bony knees into your sides, you try to stifle the cry of pain, not well enough. 

 

“What was that?!?” Jimin asks, alarm apparent in his lilting voice. “Uh… nothing” Yoongi growls, his voice the completely opposite of his friends. “Is…. is there someone hiding in here?!” he accuses, voice raising even higher. Your hands snap to your lap, careful not to make a sound as you try to hold your breath. “No!” Yoongi’s normally quiet voice grows louder, but it's full of guilt. You’ve been found out, Fuck, you think to yourself. Jimin walks around the room, you hear his moving things around, before coming back to your hiding place and whipping the blanket off of your lovers lap. You blink at the light, and blush deeply, before giving him a huge smile and a friendly wave. 

 

“Hi, Y/N” Jimin replies cheerily, before putting together that you were on the floor between his friends legs. “Wait? What the hell are you doing on the floor?!?!” He is flustered now, a blush rushing to his face. “Um,... well I came to listen to Yoongi’s song and then you came in and ….” you trail off. “Oh! Eww!” he exclaims, dropping the blanket to the floor with a flourish. Your eyes widen, your mouth is slightly agape, as you try to think of something, anything to say. “Can you blame me? She looks so pretty on her knees” Yoongi growls, you blush a bright red, turning to glare at your lover. Jimin glances down at you, raising an eyebrow, then shook his head, sending his silky hair in a flurry. “Lock the door next time! You guys are so gross!” Jimin yells, as he storms out of the room. 

 

The door slammed, Yoongi chuckled, and met your gaze. “You are terrible” you mock scold, mischief lighting up your eyes. “You aren’t any better” he crooned, pulling you up into his lap. “We’re perfect” you whisper, close to his ear. He lets out a short breathy chuckle before his lips meet your neck, you squirm as his actions rocket to your core. He slides his hand under your skirt, along the inside of one thigh. You let out a quiet gasp as his fingers graze damp panties, again. He shifts you around so you are facing away from him, your back pressed against his chest, then returns to your pulsing core. He quickly pushes your panties aside, and inserts a finger into your eager entrance. You grind your ass against him as his free hand moves to your breast, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh. He speeds the pace of his finger, letting it leave occasionally to rub a few rough circles over your clit. 

 

In just moments your chest is heaving with panting breaths and your hips moving against his hand and subsequently against his rigid cock. He roughly pushes your shirt up over your breasts, so he can tease your nipples freely. His breath fans over your heated skin, the occasional growl or quiet moan spilling from his parted lips. You are teetering on the edge of collapse when he moves both of his hands from you at once. “Stand” he growls the command, you quickly comply. “Panties off” you don’t disappoint, dropping them immediately. “Turn around” it isn’t a command, his voice is so soft. You turn to see that he has wriggled out of his shorts, the sight of his dick glistening with pre-cum makes your mouth water. 

 

You swallow hard, he beckons you with two fingers. You immediately straddle him, carefully lining him up, letting just the head slip into you. You watch as ecstasy starts to become apparent on his features, his pupils are widely dilated, his head relaxed against the back of the chair, his plump lips slightly parted. You sit so he entirely rests in you, stifling a moan as you feel him stretch you. You steady yourself with both hands gripping the back of the chair as you start to move. Your pace is slow at first, but the sight of your lover’s lust filled gaze and heaving chest urges you faster. One of his hands snaked its way under your skirt, kneading your ass. His head dips down, as he pulls one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling his skilled tongue over it. You toss your head back as you come undone, biting your lip to stifle your moans. 

 

Your pace slows for a moment, as you come down from your high. His cock twitches, as you find your pace again, a bit quicker than before, so you are slightly bouncing on him. He groans, the sound is primal. His grip in your ass tightens, his nails biting into the soft skin. You gasp at the slight pain, but it is so exciting. You feel another twitch, you clench your walls tight around his cock, “Fuck” he growls, spilling into you. His grip relaxes, he rubs the indentations he made on your ass. You relax into him, letting your head rest against the chair while you caught your breath. You give him a gentle kiss before getting up and pulling your panties back on. “Are you coming home?” you ask, even though you already know the answer. You straighten your shirt, so you look a little less disheveled. 

 

“Hmmm, I think I still have some work to do here” he replies, almost bashfully. You caress his cheek, before bending down to give him another sweet kiss. He shimmies back into his shorts, “O.K. don’t stay too late” you respond, knowing that he will be here for hours, only returning when the sun came up to shower and crash. “I won’t” his eyes are wide and earnest, and you know he honestly doesn’t believe he will stay late. You ruffle his hair and and smile, “Bye, baby” you coo cutely. “Bye” he mumbles already returning to his computer to work. You quietly leave the studio, and return to your shared apartment.


End file.
